Code Disboard
by LZW
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia the Demon Emperor is dead, slain by the revolutionary Zero, ushering in a new era of peace that would last for eternity. As Lelouch laid at death's doorstep, an unexpected visitor decides to intervene, sending Lelouch to a new world where he must rise again to save an oppressed race and bring peace to the world. OP Lelouch. Cover Art By: Reina-Kitsune
1. Chapter 1: Chess

A/N: I'd suggest opening a chess board editor for the chess game later or you will just be as confused as I was unless you have an excellent imagination.

* * *

As Lelouch closed his eyes one final time, he lay thinking of all the possible better results he could have achieved. Euphie would still be alive, The Black Knights would have successfully defeated Britannia in The Black Rebellion and seized control of Japan, Shirley would be alive, many other things would be different and the happy days of Ashford could continue…

His consciousness faded, as did the pain, for a few moments time seemed to freeze. Lelouch noticed something odd, he should be dead by now and yet he was still alive. He opened his eyes to see that everything around him had indeed frozen. He almost thought it was Rolo, only to remember that he was already dead, he truly thought of Lelouch as family…

Deciding to focus on the task at hand, Lelouch dismissed the thought and looked around, trying to find the source of the anormalie. Looking back to where he laid, Lelouch saw himself laid there as if he was a soul out of his body. He looked up and saw a figure looking down on him from above.

"Who are you, what have you done?!"

"Me? I'm Tet. The One True God."

"Ridiculous, there isn't a One True God, God exists in the form of the collective human unconsciousness."

"Oh that? Its just some system your world uses 'cause no real Gods exist here."

"My world?"

"Yes, I've been watching you and you have been through a lot to achieve this great feat. Though your path has been riddled with grief, regret, blood and death, you managed to succeed in your goal and bring peace to this world. You sacrificed yourself to remove all hatred in the world and thus have gained my favour."

Tet floated down and snapped his fingers, spawning a table set and chess board.

"If you can beat me, I will change this world and revive those you've lost and prevent any more hatred from forming."

"Who do you think I am?" Lelouch taunted with his Geass flaring to life in his eyes.

"That won't work on me, I told you, I'm The One True God."

Lelouch finched at the remark and sat down.

* * *

A/N: Now I'm horrible at chess so just know that Lelouch won but the game was closer than 『 』's because the way I see it, Lelouch is the better player but his mistakes cost him, he is able to recover from them albiet with some losses. Now I could be wrong but since I didn't write this part you are free to interpret it however you like with him winning.

* * *

"Interesting, I didn't think you would actually beat me, how about coming with me to my world? You aren't needed here anymore so how about starting afresh? I'll still fix everything but they'll forget about you and live normally."

'I'll probably get over paranoid and be the one to start the war if I stay here, me dying eliminated the problem of me being the cause of the breach in peace but if this supposed God is telling the truth then the problem is not resolved. I had planned to die anyway so if me leaving the world in another way can achieve a better result then I might as well accept it.'

"I accept, however, I would like to bring someone along with me."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"C.C."

"Sure! It'll be fun to see what you two end up doing there!"

Tet flew out of his seat and teleported C.C and Lelouch to the surface of Disboard. A piece of paper floated down to them. Lelouch caught the paper and looked over it, it displayed the rules of the world. Lelouch found a suitcase nearby and opened it to find a chest set.

C.C was still in a daze about this and just followed Lelouch and waited for the explanation she was guaranteed to get. She had nothing to lose what with being immortal and all because of her Code.

'I need more information about this world if I am to live here properly. There should be someone around here I can Geass into explaining all about the world to me.'

As soon as Lelouch finished that train of thought, a group of bandits ambushed him.

"Hand over all your valuables!

'Perfect timing.'

"I am the challenged party and so I will decide the rules. The game we will play is a standard game of chess! We bet everything we own and so will all of you."

"Agreed!"

 _ **"** **Aschente!"**_

Lelouch set up the board and promptly beat the bandits easily.

"Now, tell me all there is about this world."

The man started to explain about the basics of the world's origins and rules.

"Very well, I think I understand how this all works now. You can go!"

"Could you at least leave us with something more than just this?"

"Pledge Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld."

Lelouch walked away towards the city and on the way explained everything to C.C. that she didn't understand.

"We should find some lodgings before night falls, I think I deserve a stressless night's sleep in a good bed after all I've been through."

"Aww,,, Poor Lelouch can't go back to the beds of commoners after sleeping in the posh beds of Ashford?"

"Be quiet Witch, from what that bandit said, there's a competition going on in the city where the King will be decided. We'll just sneak in and use one of the beds, it's not like anyone will be guarding an empty castle in a world where you can't steal or spill blood. Even then I can just geass them into letting us pass."

After walking for some time, Lelouch and C.C. enter the city and head for the castle, on the way they see the sad state the city is in.

"Wow this place is almost as bad as the Ghettos back in Japan, it's barely keeping itself on its feet. I'm surprised they even survived for so long in such a state." C.C. said examining the situation the town was in.

"Looks like this world isn't all fun and games like Tet said it was… Everything here seems like it was built in medieval times, is everything in this world going to be like that everywhere? Does magic really hinder the development of technology so much?"

"Well this world is definitely backwards but they should have pizza here, if not, you can make some for me."

"Of course I will, it's not like I don't have a kitchen or anything right?"

"You can use Geass for it."

"As if I would waste my Geass on such a petty whim as your pizza, besides, you can make some yourself."

"You were going to use it to sneak into the castle..."

"Be quiet, that was for the sake of adequate lodgings while in this world."

"Right… Obviously not because you wanted a comfortable bed…"

"Oh fine, if the castle has a kitchen with the proper ingredients then I'll make you one okay?"

C.C. smirked and continued the walk to the castle.

* * *

The castle was as expected, unguarded. They sneaked in undetected and looked around.

At the castle, Lelouch cooked up three pizzas for C.C. and some pasta for himself. He found the grandest looking bedroom and prepared for bed, he took off the contacts, knowing he wouldn't need to hide his Geass anymore, and went to sleep. C.C. joined him later on but he was tired and so allowed it. For the first time in years, Lelouch slept peacefully, without a burden in the world.

When he awoke the next morning, he examined himself and found that he seemed to look much healthier, his dark circles were gone, his teeth shined, his mind felt clearer and he just seemed healthier overall. He went to the kitchen and found her in the kitchen throwing some dough, presumably to make some pizzas.

"C.C. explain this to me, I don't think these changes happen overnight."

"Explain what?"

"I feel… healthier, like all my problems are healed."

"Oh that? Its probably your Code."

"I have a Code?"

"Don't you remember? You took it from Charles back in the Sword of Akasha, it still puzzles me how you kept your Geass though."

"And you decided to keep this important piece of information from me because…?"

"I thought it would be fun to steal your corpse and have you revive in a hospital later on telling you that the plan failed and that Orange-kun accidentally killed Suzaku because the Geass Canceller cancelled your 'Live!' command and your reign continued."

"Witch…"

"Warlock…"

"Whatever, I'm going to gather some information from the town inn we passed by yesterday."

"Well I'm going to go exploring when I'm done, try and get some money for us would you? And maybe a new bed as well, the one we slept on yesterday was sorta tilted."

"I'll do better, I just need some preparations first."

"Oh? Let me guess, you're gonna Geass some random tailor to make your Zero costume again and then win the tournament for the title of King, lead Imanity to battle against all the other Exceed and then win once or twice. Then when backed into a corner you'll probably use whatever means necessary to escape then ultimately fail and use one of your hundreds of contingency plans you will eventually think of to set things right?"

"Witch… That is obviously not true, there is no way I would do everything exactly the same way as before, that's preposterous…"

Lelouch ran out of the room and headed to the city, not wanting to hear C.C. mocking his plan anymore. He went into the first tailor store he saw and Geassed the shopkeeper into making his Zero outfit as expected. He then headed off to the inn where he won a pouch full of gold by default through catching the person cheating immediately. He decided to spectate the last official match of the tournament to see his opponent's weaknesses before he fought her.

He watched the match from behind the dark blue haired girl who he gathered was named Kurami Zell with the opponent being Stephanie Dola, the granddaughter of the previous King. He watched as the granddaughter struggled with the possible last hand of the game. Right before his eyes, he saw as the cards in Kurami's hand were changed.

'What?! Is this the magic that the bandits talked about? No one else seems to have noticed so I'll have to assume so, how am I noticing it though… Could it be Geass? Interesting, I've learnt all I can from this match for now. Where could the caster be though...'

Lelouch looked around and saw the cause of the change, a hooded figure at the corner of the bar, a glowing magical aura vaguely visible around her. Lelouch barely made out elf ears under the hood when the figure noticed it was being watched and averted its eyes.

'So that's what's going on, this girl here is planning to turn Elkia into a part of the Elves' land as a puppet. Well we can't have that can we? I think it's almost time for Zero to make his Grand Re-Re-Revival.' Lelouch smiled diabolically as his brain set to work on formulating plans and strategies to counteract the elf.

Lelouch went off to the tailor and collected his costume before heading back just in time to see Kurami leave the inn. He waited for the elf to leave and followed close behind her, she walked for some time and shopped around before heading off into the forest. In the forest, he saw Kurami waiting for the elf at a waterfall lake. Lelouch watched from the bushes as he eyed the elf suspiciously. After not too long, Lelouch grew bored of watching their cheerful exchange and decided to move on.

* * *

Back at the castle, he was greeted with a rather amusing sight, the girl from earlier who had been beaten by Kurami back in the inn had returned to the castle and was currently trying to escape from a dough covered C.C., the limelette had apparently been here all day trying to create her own version of giant pizza and had caught it wrongly, thus becoming covered by it completely.

The dough covered C.C. was chasing Stephanie all around the kitchen while making ghostly noises, it seemed as if she had been having a blast messing with the poor girl. After the fifth round, Lelouch stepped forward and yanked the dough off, split it into two, and tossed the halves into an oven where they started to bake.

Stephanie had calmed down and started to question what they were doing here.

"Who the heck are you people and what are you doing in the castle?!"

"Us? I guess you could say we're a pair of travellers, we've come to see what is going on in this country, change it up a bit and maybe have some fun along the way."

"That's impossible, the only place Imanity lives in now is in Elkia, there are no longer any other settlements outside the city!"

"Well that's what you think…"

 **"Now I would like for you to hand over anything valuable to me!"**

The Geass Sigil in Lelouch's eyes flew into Stephanie's as the command took effect. the red rim around her eyes signaling the order activating. She took the flower in her hair and turned it over, revealing a strangely shaped gold key. Stephanie handed the key to Lelouch and stood there, staring blankly for a few moments before the rims disappeared and she got back control.

"Hey where did you get that key?!"

"You just gave it to me."

"There's no way I would hand over my grandfather's key to some person I just met!"

"Oh so it belonged to the Old King? I wonder…"

Lelouch walked towards the room he had spent the night in and inspected the bed, C.C. stayed behind to continue to mess with Stephanie

'I must not have noticed it because of how fatigued I was… Now let's see, this balance looks like that candle-stick over there, approximating the angle, if I tilt it like this… There, now I have to turn this, and press this… There!'

The bookshelf behind him moved to reveal a secret compartment with a single door, Lelouch inserted the key and opened the door. Inside, he found a book, a really old book that contained information about a game that the Warbeasts apparently played when challenged, it was apparently a Virtual Reality Game.

'Now why would this country have access to such a high level of technology and yet the others are only in medieval times, most interesting, I should make sure to investigate this.'

Lelouch locked up the room and headed back to where C.C. and Stephanie were. He saw Stephanie ripping out hair as C.C. laughed, it seemed that the girl was extremely easy to break.

"Now now C.C. I think she's been traumatized enough for today, after all she just lost basically everything in her life."

"Oh fine, I was getting bored anyway, so what did you manage to find out?"

"Well, Miss Stephanie over there just lost what is essentially leadership of the entire country in a poker match."

"You're kidding! That's hilarious! I never expected to see that happen again!"

"Again?"

"I'll tell you some other time, anything else?"

"Well some Kurami Zell used magic to cheat in the card game to beat her."

"How do you know?"

Lelouch pointed to his eyes with a look on his face that said 'Obviously'.

"Ah, well that makes sense. The coronation ceremony will be tomorrow and I plan to challenge her for the title there."

"So we done for today?"

"Pretty much, wanna get some sleep?"

"Sure, your bed?"

"Fine."

As Lelouch and C.C. walked off, Stephanie finally processed all the information and shouted her discontent.

"Wait! How did you know about all this and what do you mean challenge her! If she has magic on her side then there's no way you can win!"

Lelouch merely waved behind him as he walked off to sleep. Stephanie gave up and just headed to her room to cherish it one last time before she would be forced to leave it.

* * *

The next day, Lelouch brought a suitcase with him as he and C.C. headed to the coronation ceremony. As they walked, C.C. started to ask for more details regarding the situation.

"So how did she use magic anyway? I thought the Imanity are unable to detect or use magic?"

"She has an elf helper."

"Why would an elf want to help what they perceive as a mere Imanity?"

"It is quite obvious when you think about it C.C., you see, this style of deciding has one huge loophole, that is that if one of the Imanity sides with another magic using country, he or she is bound to win since the Imanity can't detect magic. This way they get a free puppet king which they have control over, this is what is happening now."

"Man, I love politics, it gets so fun when this kind of thing happens!"

"Enjoy it while you can, things will get much more complicated soon."

At this point the coronation ceremony was about to start and Lelouch got ready.

"This woman, Kurami Zell, has defeated every opponent she's faced in the tournament. Is there no one left to challenge her?"

The elderly official waited a few moments before continuing.

"Then, in accordance with the late king's last testament, I will crown Kurami Zell as our new ruler. If any object, speak now or forever hold your-"

The man suddenly stopped as an ominous aura enveloped the room and a cloaked figure stepped through the door.

"I have something to say…"

"Speak then."

"Imanity, I ask you, do you want to be ruled by a fellow Imanity? Or by a puppet created by the elves!"

The cloaked figure threw his cape back dramatically and pointed to a hooded figure on the second floor. The people around it removed the hood to reveal an elf who promptly ran off.

"So you colluded with some elf in an effort to frame me for crimes against Imanity."

"Say what you want, but I, Zero, have come to challenge you for the crown!"

"I will determine the rules as per the commandments, I'll prepare the game and send for you when it is ready."

An hour later, the game was prepared and a carriage stopped next to Zero. He got on and was brought to the game destination where he was instructed to enter the building. He walked through a long hallway and opened the door at the end, arriving at a balcony overlooking a chess board. On the other side of the room was Kurami, he smirked behind his mask as the girl had practically sealed her fate.

"Do you seriously think you can beat me at chess?"

"Who know? But this is no ordinary game of chess. The pieces have a will of their own. Give them orders and they will move. Just say the word and they'll do what you say."

"Interesting, before we begin, I want to be Black."

"Is that a strategic decision or just a personal preference?"

"Both."

"I will allow it, now is there anything else before we start?"

"No, lets begin."

 _ **"Aschente!"**_

"I shall make the first move. G-7, forward."

The eyes of the White Pawn lit up and it slid off the elevated steps before moving to G-4

"Is this what you meant by the pieces having a will of their own? Interesting… P7, take the enemy Pawn!"

"Wait no stop!"

The eyes of the Black Pawn lit up and it slid off the elevated steps before moving forward and destroying the enemy Pawn in one clean slash.

"What's wrong Kurami? I thought you would have anticipated this, this is not an ordinary game of chess after all.."

"Fine! It's my move, F-7, forward."

The Pawn moved up only one space this time.

"N-2, move to F-3!"

"F-8, move diagonally"

The Bishop moved to H-6.

"N-1, move to B-4!"

"F-6, take G-4."

The Pawn destroyed Zero's Pawn with its sword.

"N-2, avenge P-7!"

"H-6 take G-4"

The Bishop started to charge towards Zero's Knight.

"R-2, destroy that Bishop!"

"You can't do that! It's my turn!"

Kurami's words fell on deaf ears as the Rook popped off its pedestal and intercepted her Bishop.

"We aren't playing chess at all aren't we? This is a strategy game, meaning I still have the advantage!"

"Grr… It's my turn now! C-7, forward."

The Pawn moved forward up one space.

"K-1, move to E-4!"

"You're moving your King out in the open?"

"If a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"Very well then. G-8, take G-5!"

The piece did not move.

"G-8! Take the enemy Rook!"

"Hahahahaha! Looks like the magic on your pieces is starting to wear off!"

"How did you know?!"

"I saw it of course."

"Impossible! Imanity can't see magic!"

"Well, like this chess game, I'm not an ordinary Imanity…"

"Forget it! G-8, move diagonally!"

The Knight moved to E-6.

"I guess it's time I make my move then… All forces advance! Take out the enemy forces and bring back the head of the traitorous king! Only we will be able to save this country from ruin! We must fight at all costs to prevent the elves from claiming the last bastion of Imanity!"

The Black pieces charged the Whites, destroying the front line troops.

"You can't move so many pieces at once! I haven't had my turn!"

"What naive fool would wait for the enemy's 'turn' in a real war?"

"Grr… Pawns! Form a defensive wall, protect the King and Queen!"

"P-1 to P-6 destroy the enemy defenders! R-1, R-2, B-1 and B-2, support the Pawns as they advance!

Zero's troops closed in on the enemy, systematically wiping out the enemy forces until she was left with only half her forces.

"Let's see how you handle this Zero! King, E-6!"

The White King took a large step forward onto the playing field and the entire area was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. All the White troops paused and turned red in colour, one of the Pawns took this opportunity to attack but was promptly turned to their side once his sword hit the shield. Multiple others tried to avenge him but were also turned. Zero saw this and immediately recalled all his troops.

"Magic sure is amazing isn't it? It turned my own forces against me… This is such a nostalgic situation, good thing I was prepared for something like this…"

A slit opened up in Zero's mask which revealed a bird like symbol in his eye.

" **Soldiers! I command you to kill the White King at all costs, his days of rule are over!"**

All the White units on the board froze as the command took effect before they turned on their ruler, mutilating him all together.

"You have lost Kurami, and by the Ten Pledges, I am the new king of Elkia!"

"No… It's not possible! How did you do that!? Which race gave you that power!"

"You still think another race is backing me? You are wrong, this is my own power! And I will use it to restore Elkia's former glory…"

Zero walked out of the room and headed to the palace.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I will update this eventually but I only released it for it's poll popularity, garnering half the votes so I will only be updating this once I finish my other stories. You should go and check them out and review because it will get me to write faster. Now let's have a word from my favourite character:

 **"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you… Review!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Shiritori

A/N: Hey, long time no see, do take note that updates for this story will be posted per twenty votes on the poll so be sure to vote there if you want this to be updated more frequently.

* * *

Over the next few days, the country underwent 'voluntary' political and economic reforms based off policies from Britannia and the European Union which increased food growth and the standard of living ten fold. The recession issue was also solved and the people were happy. Corruption was reduced to zero and Lelouch got to work on increasing the technological level of Elkia.

However, it would take years before they reached even a fraction of what Britannia had achieved. Lelouch had also abolished the noble system and made Elkia into a democracy where everyone had equal rights. He got Stephanie to be his advisor on all the issues regarding the country, of course she didn't know who Zero was under the mask though.

Zero then headed to the library to reclaim it and find out more information about this new world. He heard of how they had lost it to a Flugel and was interested to see how this race was. C.C. tagged along as well to try and relieve some boredom. Lelouch had an idea of what to expect, but never expected a supposed god-killer to be like what he was witnessing now.

'Ugh, I guess I should have considered this, most powerful beings are eccentric to a certain extent...'

C.C. however, was greatly amused by it but was sad when Lelouch made her stop by mentioning that she was imitating someone.

"Back to business Flugel, I have come to take back this library."

"You want to challenge me to a game? Before the ten commandments were introduced, we Flugel collected severed heads. Now that murder is forbidden though, we value knowledge above all else. It is not exaggerating to say these books, which contain knowledge, and the place where they are held, are as valuable as one's life. So what could you, a mere human, possibly offer in exchange?"

"Plans for a machine so powerful that it could singlehandedly wipe out an entire country."

"Do you honestly think such things would even slightly interest me?"

"I'm sure it would, if that isn't enough then I can give you plans for even better machines, ones that could destroy an entire continent on its own"

"What proof do you have that you even possess such plans?"

Zero took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down the plans for the Glasgow and showed it to her. She was immediately entranced by the vast amount of unknown things on the paper, she was especially curious about this Sakuradite resource. Sadly, before she got a chance to properly study it, her drool had wet the parchment and caused it to tear and become unreadable, tearing more as she tried to pick it up.

"I must know more!"

"So you accept?"

"Yes, in return if I lose, I will return to Avant Heim and destroy all the Flugel for you."

"That is not required. Swearing your loyalty to me will be enough."

"Very well, might I request that you create more of these plans for me every so often?"

"You seem to be confident in winning, does your request mean I get one as well if I win?"

"Of course. There's no way you'll win but if you manage to then you can have whatever you want. The game we will play will be Shiritori, it won't be ordinary Shiritori though, we will be playing Materialization Shiritori."

"Interesting…"

"It has the same rules as ordinary Shiritori, but with one key difference, if you name an object it will appear, but if it already exists then it will disappear. Another special rule is that you cannot directly cause the death of the other player. It is powered by magic and so the effects are only temporary, thus feel free to show off your knowledge."

"Then let us begin."

"Try not to die though, you're only human after all."

"I'm afraid death is not a concept we can comprehend, Jibril…"

"Don't make me laugh."

Jibril powered the machine up and the game was about to begin.

"Hey Zero, get me a Cheese-kun could you?"

"Fine witch."

* * *

A/N: This game will last a while because someone said the chess match was rushed so I will try to make sure Shiritori isn't. It was originally super short but I made it longer.

* * *

The game began. The runes were projected across the room and the magic activated.

"I'll let you have the first move Zero."

"Then I'll go with Knightmare."

"Nonsense, a nightmare is a fictional thing in your imagination."

As she finished, a giant metal construct appeared behind Zero.

"Is that the machine you mean?"

"Who knows? It's your move."

"Egg."

"Globe."

"Easel."

"Lace."

"Elf."

"Fire Engine."

"I see you are trying to run me out of 'E' words, why not you try one? Envelope."

"Equus."

A giant Knightmare appeared, it had four legs and wielded a large hammer, giving it a centaur like appearance.

"I assume this is a variation of the Knightmares? Sea."

The library was suddenly removed and Zero found himself in the middle of the ocean with C.C. lying on the easel to keep herself afloat.

"Zero, what about my Cheese-kun!?"

"Be silent witch, I'm trying to focus here."

C.C. pouted in displeasure and threw the egg at Zero who dodged it.

"You sure are an interesting pair indeed."

"Quiet Flugel. Automobile."

A car fell from the sky and made a splash into the water.

"Is that another of your machines? Eagle."

"Sort of, EMP Rifle."

The rifle hit the eagle as it was flying and misfired, hitting C.C. on her easel.

"Where do you find all these strange metal contraptions? Elephant."

"That's a secret. Tristan."

The variable Knightmare frame materialized behind Zero and sunk into the sea like the other heavy objects.

"I'll just have to get the information out of you after I win then. Nest."

"Still confident in your ability to win? Tiger."

The tiger fell onto the makeshift easel raft C.C. was on and attempted to eat her but was kicked off easily enough. It looked pitiful as it tried to claw its way out of the water.

"Of course, no matter how good you are, you are ultimately still a mere human who has no chance of beating a Flugel like me. Ring."

"We shall see. Grassland."

The landscape was transformed and C.C. sat below a nearby tree to observe their game and dry off.

"Dress."

A floral dress suddenly appeared on C.C.

"Sand."

"You don't seem to have a plan at all with the words you are using, do you honestly think you can outlast me in Shiritori? Diamond."

"Who knows? Dice"

"You must at least have some strategy right? Earmuffs."

"What if I don't? Scarf."

The previous two items had materialized onto C.C. and she was sweating at this point with all the stuffy clothes on her. She frowned as she hadn't even received her Cheese-kun yet.

"Then this will be a disappointing match. Fork."

"King."

Jibril's eyes narrowed at this word as a black chess piece king appeared in Zero's hand and he twirled it around before placing it on the table, only to discover that a chess board grid had been drawn on it.

"What is going on? Grape."

"I'm playing a game obviously. Eggplant."

"What could you possibly be plotting with this? Tear."

"Nothing much. Rooks."

Two rooks appeared a little away from the corner of the board.

"Hmm… Sheep."

"Pawns."

The front line of Zero's army appeared.

"Sun."

"Turning off the lights? Nightgown."

C.C. was not enjoying herself, she knew Lelouch was aware of his surroundings and was doing this to her on purpose. She had to be sure to pay him back for this.

"Why not? Nutcracker."

"Let's make things a bit more cheerful then. Rainbow."

"I wonder how refraction happens without sunlight. Wick."

"Knight."

The black knights appear on the board.

"I still can't see what you're planning here. Temple."

"Maybe I'll tell you after you're dead. Epitaph."

"This is interesting though, no human has ever lasted this long against me. Hay."

"Yogurt."

Yogurt fell from the sky and landed on C.C. dripping down her angry face as it melted.

"I wonder if you know what this means. Tranq."

"A sedative. Queen."

Zero's queen was now on the board.

"You only have one piece left, I feel like giving it to you just to see what will happen. Needle."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know? Elevator."

"I am no cat Zero, I fear no knowledge. Rain."

"There's no need to rain on my parade is there? Nachos."

A pack of nachos appeared next to C.C. which she grabbed and ate.

"You really name the weirdest things, just where are you from? Snow."

"Maybe if you win I'll tell you, thanks for the snow though, do you know why it's white? Walrus"

"Not really, why? Soup."

"I don't know either, but I do know that it is beautiful. Panzer-Hummel."

"There seems to be a ton of variations on these machines, I wonder how many there are... Leaves."

"Beat me if you want to know. Sunflower."

"Gladly. Rice."

"Engine."

"Elven Gard."

"Interesting, you removed the elves from the world? Damocles."

"What is that…"

"Damocles, a floating fortress that holds enough weapons to conquer the world. Make your move!"

"Dog."

"Garlic."

"Crab."

"Bishop."

The bishops were summoned and the army was complete.

"So what now? Pillow."

A giant pillow fell from the sky and crushed the tree C.C. was resting under.

"White King."

"Hmm? Grasshopper."

A small grasshopper invaded C.C.'s clothes while she was suffocating under the pillow.

"Reindeer."

"Relic."

"Hahahahahahahahaha! All the conditions have been cleared. Jibril, this is Checkmate!"

" **Lelouch vi Britannia commands you... Die!"**

Jibril's heart suddenly stopped, she felt it happen and clutched her chest. Desperately, she to come up with an 'E' word she hadn't used yet. Nothing came to mind due to how many she had already used and the lack of oxygen going to her mind. Without the ability to stop it, her consciousness started to fade as death took her. The game ended and everything was back to normal. She awoke from the trance and looked to see Zero in his chair spinning a black king in his hand.

"What did you do? How did that happen?!"

"Geass."

"What?"

"I used Geass to make you have a heart attack."

"Is it like magic? How did I not know of this?!"

"You could say that, but if you are wondering why I did not immediately use it to win, through my research, I have determined that the previous limitations of this ability no longer apply and the only limitation I have found is that in order to use it to influence games there must be a link to chess. Tet really has a way to turn things upside down."

"I don't quite follow, why did you mention the One True God?"

"I came from another world Jibril, one with all this technology that we used to fight and destroy lives everyday. In that world there were special beings who could bestow powers like mine onto others. I used it to bring peace to that world, and now I have come here to bring peace to this world as well. The fighting has gone on long enough, Imanity has been oppressed long enough. The other races have been in constant danger for long enough, it is time I bring balance into this world so that all the sixteen races of the Exceed can live in harmony."

Zero's hand reached out to Jibril.

"Will you help me?"

"I lost the game regardless, giving me a choice is most noble of you Zero, but my choice is made. I will help you in your quest, but I have one request."

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind if C.C. and I made fun of you sometimes right?"

"What?!"

"She seems like tons of fun to play with and you forgot to get her her Cheese-kun so I imagine she is pretty mad."

"Oh no…"

Those were Zero's last words before he was knocked out with a really thick book from behind and flown back to the palace by Jibril.

* * *

 **Omake**

"I'll let you have the first move Zero."

"Then I'll go with F. L. E. I. J. A.!"

The Sakuradite warhead was summoned and began its activation sequence. Jibril watched it intently before realizing it was a bomb and used magic to protect them. The explosion occurred and Jibril immediately sensed the actual amount of power in the bomb. She put all her power into a shield around herself, knowing that the one she deployed on them wouldn't hold. The explosive created a sphere for a moment before compressing all the matter within the sphere, crushing the bodies of Zero and C.C. along with Jibril. The game somehow had malfunctioned and they did not revive. Tet looked on from above and facepalmed.

"You stupid idiot, what were you thinking?! Ugh, I guess I'll just rollback time and look for another person to play with."

Tet looked through the universes again and found an interesting rumor about a certain urban legend.

"『 』... Seems interesting, I wonder how they'll fare in a game of chess…"

* * *

A/N: Here's the second chapter! I'm really sorry it came out so short compared to the first one but there wasn't really much to write about this game so I apologize. I will be writing this story one major game at a time so hopefully the next chapter will be longer with the Eastern Federation and all but who knows how long before I get to that since I don't feel like writing super long things for now and will likely work on other things first. I also apologise if the Shiritori game got too confusing for you. Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


End file.
